


Within the Safe Room

by vermilion_aura



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content Involving Teenagers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: While recovering in a safe room after being separated from their teammates, Yusuke finds himself unable to resist the bewitching charm of his woman.YusukexOC
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Within the Safe Room

**Author's Note:**

> I had the itch to write another one shot with Yusuke after posting _Inspiration_. I have seen a couple smutty stories of Akira and the reader within the Metaverse, and considering Yusuke hasn't gotten enough loving lately, I thought of writing a smutty story with him and my character, Mikaela within the walls of a safe room. I hope you guys enjoy it!

His breathing was heavy as he sat down, his Phantom Thief costume clinging to him like a second skin. He pushed his kitsune mask atop his head as sweat broke out on his brow, causing his dark blue bangs to cling to his face. He was feeling hot, and the leather material of his costume wasn’t helping the matter. Wiping the sweat off his face with the back of his gloved hand, Yusuke let out a sigh as he wondered why his feelings had to go into overdrive now.

His grey eyes were focused on the couch across from him, and lying on that couch was the source of why he was feeling so hot: the woman he desired, Mikaela Hayes.

She was sleeping soundly on the couch with her mask next to her, having passed out after expending most of her energy to save them after they were ambushed by Shadows. As a result of the ambush, they were separated from their fellow group of Phantom Thieves. Following their victory, he ended up having to carry her exhausted form to the safe room they were in right now, and it gave him an opportunity to rest himself.

However, they had no idea as to where they were currently at in the Palace, nor did they have any clues as to where the rest of the team was. The best thing they could do was take advantage of the safe room and recover. At this current rate, they wouldn’t stand a chance in another battle.

The sudden sounds of voices coming from behind him put him on edge, and he immediately thought that Shadows managed to invade the safe room. When he looked over his shoulder, Yusuke saw that there was a surveillance area in the very back of the room. When he finally relaxed, he stood up from the chair he was relaxing in and made his way to the desk. Listening more closely, he was able to catch the voices of his fellow comrades. Futaba had to have hacked into the main security system and is probably listening in on whatever she can reach.

“I hope they’re okay. Where could those Shadows have taken them?”

“Wherever they are, we’ll find them. Fox! Ivy! If you can hear me, answer me!”

He pushed and held the button for the microphone.

“Oracle?”

“Fox! Where are you?”

“Ivy and I are in a safe room somewhere in the Palace. I don’t know where we’re at exactly.”

He could hear her typing for a brief moment.

“Judging from what I can see, it seems the two of you were whisked away deeper into the Palace. Sit tight. We’re on our way.”

"Hey, Fox. This is Siren," replied the familiar, feminine voice of Mikaela’s best friend, Alana Durst. "Are you two okay?"

"I'm alright, but Ivy passed out from using most of her energy defending us from Shadows. She's sleeping right now."

"As long as you're both okay. It's probably best you stay in the safe room until we reach you. You better protect her with your life, Fox."

There was a serious tone in her voice; a reminder that she would have his head if he let anything happen to Mikaela.

"No need to worry, Siren."

The voice of their leader, Akira, cut the tension off.

"Fox will ensure her health and safety as well as his own. Since they're in a safe room, they should be fine. Now, let's hurry through this Palace so we can reunite with them."

"Ivy and I will be waiting," Yusuke announced.

"We'll see you soon," Akira stated.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Yusuke returned to his spot, his gaze focused on the sleeping Mikaela. He could feel his heart pounding as her chest rose and fell with every breath she took. She looked so peaceful, and yet, she also looked defenseless. It was nothing like the confident, seductive facade she usually portrayed. Yet, as she slept in the short, green camisole dress and the dark green over-the-knee latex boots that was her costume, he couldn't help but admire her beauty. Even at her most vulnerable, she was sexy and enticing.

His hand clenched around the fabric of his sleeve; a mechanism to keep himself in check. He didn't want his feelings interfering with logic, and he also wanted to ensure that she was respected.

He perked up when he saw her move and stretch her arms over her head. The hem of her dress stretched up her legs, exposing a little more of her slender thighs. He imagined running his hand up her leg, starting from her foot and caressing his way up over her knee while also pushing her skirt up. The grip he had on his sleeve tightened when his thoughts took a sexual turn, and he had to mentally remind himself to snap out of it.

He watched as she rubbed the drowsiness out of her bright green eyes and proceeded to stretch her body out as far as she possibly could. When she finally came out of her daze, she allowed herself to sit up and began to gaze at her surroundings.

“Ivy.”

She turned in his direction, her eyes locking with his and holding contact.

“Fox. Where are we?”

“We’re in a safe room that’s deeper in the Palace. It seems when we were ambushed by those Shadows, they separated us from the rest of the team. You used the last bit of energy you had to kill the Shadows when I couldn’t move, and I had to carry you to the safe room we’re now in,” he explained.

Mikaela nodded to confirm that she understood.

“I guess we’re playing the waiting game until the rest of the team shows up, then?”

“We are,” he replied.

“Okay.”

She began rubbing her right thigh with both hands in an attempt to relieve the tense feeling. She unintentionally pushed the hem of her dress up a little more, and right then and there, Yusuke couldn’t control himself any longer. He removed his gloves, stood up from his spot and made his way over to her, placing his palms on either side of her, his lips mere centimeters away from hers. Mikaela felt her cheeks heat up, and she could see the lust in his eyes.

“Fox?”

“I made sure to respect you as you slept, but now that you’re awake, I don’t think I can resist your seductive charm any longer.”

His left hand ran up her right leg, starting at her calf and working his way up, pushing more of her dress up until her hip was exposed. She gulped, knowing the true meaning behind his words, and the anxiety began to kick in. However, she wasn’t anxious about getting intimate with him, but getting caught in the act. They were in the Metaverse, and depending on how fast their teammates navigated through the Palace, who knows how much time they have right now.

“We are in a Palace, Fox. Are you sure you want to risk us getting caught by the others?”

“There’s no need to worry. We have plenty of time. Besides, you’re definitely worth the potential risk of us getting caught,” he purred in a low, seductive tone.

Her breath caught in her throat when he pushed her back down against the sofa and proceeded to push her dress up further, exposing her underwear and her stomach. He then reached for her camisole straps, pulling them down her shoulders, and then pulled the rest of the fabric down. He wasted no time unhooking the front clasp of her strapless bra, and then he unzipped his costume, pushing it and his boxers down to his knees.

Mikaela didn’t look away as he exposed himself to her, her eyes taking in every detail of his muscular physique. Her breath hitched when her gaze moved down to his length, and with the knowledge that it was hard only for her, she couldn’t wait for it to be inside her.

She gasped when he positioned himself between her legs, feeling the tip of him graze her through her underwear. He hovered over her for a brief moment and then leaned in, kissing her hungrily. One of her hands found the back of his head, tangling in his hair, while her other hand wrapped around his shoulders, bringing him as close to her as possible. His tongue dominated her mouth, savoring the sweet, intoxicating taste that always drove him crazy. She fisted his hair as he deepened the kiss to a bruising force, pillaging her mouth and stealing her breath away.

When he had to pull away from her for air, Yusuke started a heavy breathing trail from her neck down to the valley between her breasts. He then breathed on one breast before showering the swell with hot, little kisses and gentle nips with his teeth. Mikaela moaned loudly, arching her back and pushing her breasts into his face. He alternated between her breasts, and then he sucked on each of her hardened nipples dry. Her moans got louder, and she squirmed beneath him. The hand tangled in his hair tugged on the fistful she had in her grip, and her other hand grazed his skin with her nails.

His hand moved down to the junction between her thighs, pushing past the lacey fabric. His fingers became damp, confirming that she was more than ready for him. He stroked her for a brief period of time, and after positioning himself at her entrance, he pushed himself into her.

“Fox!”

The cry of his codename sent a chill of pleasure down his spine he moved hard and fast into her. Mikaela’s hands found his back, grazing the skin with her nails as she continued to cry his name with each thrust. He let out a cry of his own when her walls clenched tightly around him, and he soon collapsed on top of her, burying his face into her neck. The two of them laid there for a moment, breathing heavily in sync with each other before Yusuke mustered up the strength to pull out of her and get off of her.

He watched as Mikaela slipped the straps of her dress back on her shoulders, and she straightened out her dress, pushing the hem back down over her thighs.

“I was enjoying the sight.”

She perked her head up, watching him as he pulled his boxers and his suit back up over his body.

“And I was enjoying what I was seeing myself.”

She managed to sit up, pulling out the hair tie that kept her long, golden locks up in a ponytail, using one hand to keep it in place. She soon straightened out her hair to the best of her ability and tied it back up before putting her mask back on

Right when Yusuke zipped up his suit and put his mask back on, they soon heard the voices of their teammates, and it appeared that they weren’t too far from the safe room.

“Impeccable timing,” he stated, glancing over his shoulder at the door.

“Hopefully, we’re not too far from the room where the Treasure is when we finally resume our infiltration. Then again, being kidnapped and separated by these Shadows did prove to have a few benefits.”

“Indeed it has, and I think some inspiration has hit me for what we’re going to do when we return to the real world.”

He gave her a lustful glance, causing her cheeks to flush a shade of pink.

_To think that he wants to fuck me again. I just hope we both still have the energy when we leave the Metaverse._

**Author's Note:**

> My finally completing _Persona 5 Royal_ nearly seven months after its release had the plot bunnies running amok in my brain, especially at work. I am considering writing a short story series with Alana and Mikaela and their interactions with Akira and Yusuke, respectively when the two of them have doubts about being members of the Phantom Thieves, primarily following their latest trip into Mementos when a battle goes awry and whether or not they should stay with their boys. Based on this idea, it will be split into three parts with a potential epilogue. The first part will give insight into Alana and Mikaela's doubts, and then it will divide into their individual interactions (one part covers Alana and Akira, and the other part covers Mikaela and Yusuke). Listening to a particular old song from my younger days triggered this idea. I'm really excited to finally put this together.
> 
> I am also hoping to finally get back to _Beauty Slept in Sodom_ after being away from it for so long. The fact that I only have a few more chapters to plot out and write before it's officially complete is definitely all the more reason for me to get back to it. Wish me luck, and check back!


End file.
